Adiós
by cielphantomville
Summary: "No le temo a tu despedida: le temo a la desolación que inunda mi alma al saber que no he de perderme en tus ojos o fundirme en tu piel nunca más."


**Adiós**

 **Resumen:**

"No le temo a tu despedida: le temo a la desolación que inunda mi alma al saber que no he de perderme en tus ojos o fundirme en tu piel nunca más."

 **Capitulo único:**

Jack soltó un grito desgarrador. Su cuerpo tembló al recibir entre sus brazos el peso del ajeno y dejándose caer de rodillas contra el húmedo suelo, lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Te dije que me vengaría — se regodeo Pitch—y vaya, parece que acerté esta vez —dijo el Coco dejando salir una carcajada estruendosa que inundo el lugar.

Jack sentía el calor escaparse, poco a poco con él se iba su vigor y esencia del que alguna vez fue la última y más esplendorosa luz. Lo peor era, que por el contrario de lo que deseaba, su propia temperatura, helada, le robaba con cada segundo que lo sostenía la misma vida que deseaba prolongar.

—¿Duele Jack? —pregunto burlón Pitch. — Te lo dije una vez: existe más de una forma de apagar una luz, lo que quizás no sepas es que también existe más de una forma de matar a un inmortal.

Jack apretó contra su pecho al muchacho que a pesar de sus suplicantes sollozos, languidecía de forma prematura.

—Llora Jack, suplica por lo que no puedes tener. ¿Duele? ¿En dónde? Tu no tienes corazón, o si lo tienes, esta frio…. Esta muerto igual que el joven Bennett.

—¡Jamie no está muerto! No lo permitiré, él no puede dejarme…

—Triste consuelo de un espiritu que está llegando al límite de su cordura. ¿Duele? ¿En dónde? ¿Qué se siente morir por segunda vez?

—¡Cállate! —Jack lo miraba con ira, odio. Un odio como jamás pensó pudiera existir.

—Tú ya no puedes dañarme. En este momento eres insignificante. En cambio yo…. Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca porque mira…

De entre sus dedos pálidos y esqueléticos, cual mago, apareció una tímida luz naranja. Suave, cálida, reconfortante a la vista.

—¿Te resulta familiar, Jack?

—Jamie.

—¡Oh! Sí que estabas unido a ese niño para poder reconocer la luz de su existencia. Una luz que ahora me pertenece.

Con delicadeza impropia del antiguo general acerco la pequeña luciérnaga hasta su rostro, sus ojos encendidos brillaban dibujando un gesto hasta ahora desconocido para Jack.

—Es increíble la calidez que despide. Es un alma tan llena de asombro, de luz, de sueños y esperanza como nunca vio otra.

—Pitch…

—¡Que! ¿Ahora vas a suplicar? Al menos ponte de rodillas…

Jack entrecerró los ojos, en sus facciones podía ver aquel deseo primitivo de venganza, o sí, si pudiera seguramente ya se habría lanzado contra él en busca de destrozarlo.

—No debería decirte esto pero… —con andar altanero Black se separó del gélido guardián. — lo que más rebosa en esta alma es… alegría.

Jack dio un jadeo, Jamie, su Jamie.

—MiM, aun puedo escuchar en mis oídos su dulce risa infantil. Puedo sentirla estremecerse de dicha por sus recuerdos y…. puedo sentir su amor—se ufanó el guardián de las pesadillas mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos la estrella.

—Pitch. —Jack apretó los dientes dejando que el nombre del Bogeman saliera como una ronca advertencia.

El mencionado rio solaz —Ahora pasaras a amenazarme. La verdad Frost nunca me ha gustado ese carácter tan pueril que tienes. El eterno adolecente que jamás pudo ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos hasta que le fue arrebatado. Y eso es lo que más duele ¿no, Jack? Que no pudiste ver que amas a Jamie Bennett hasta que lo perdiste.

—¡Cállate!

—Se acabó el tiempo. Y yo gane.

—Eso no, yo…

—Tú no puedes ni mantenerte en pie. Tu razón, tu centro acaba de morir en tus brazos.

Jack miro el cuerpo de Jamie, seguía siendo tan hermoso, esa piel tersa y sus labios rojos cual granadas lo llamaban a gritos y le estremecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de todo lo que incitaba en el su primer creyente?

—Es hora de irme —anuncio dando media vuelta, aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas estar presente para ver la expresión de los demás guardianes cuando encontraran a ambos jóvenes, era mejor no estar cerca.

—Pitch. Su luz… —la mano fría de Jack se extendía hacia la esfera luminosa que era el alma de Jamie.

—Jack, no debes preocuparte por eso. Cuidare muy bien de su alma, la mantendré conmigo por la eternidad, un lapso sempiterno rodeada de oscuridad, miedo y dolor. Espero que no se apague —concluyo pensativo antes de dejar salir una nueva carcajada.

—Pitch… por favor… —Plaño lastimero Jack.

—No es suficiente… —susurro el pelinegro. —NO ES SUFICIENTE—grito Pitch mirando al cielo. —Voy a destrozar a tus guardianes uno a uno. Quiero que sientas su dolor para que de esa forma puedas imaginar el mío.

Jack se quedó en silencio. ¿Eso era? Norte, Hada, Conejo, Sadman e incluso el mismo ¿solo eran piezas de un juego entre Pitch y MiM?

—Adiós Jack, y, gracias por darme una luz que iluminara mi oscuridad.

—Jamie… Jamie…. JAMIEEEEEEE….

A lo lejos se escuchó los cascabeles de un trineo que se apresuraba a llegar, logro captar la voz varonil de Conejo y las suaves palabras de su amiga instándolo a resistir, pero él no tenía fuerza, sentía el mundo aplastarlo y sin embargo lo único que le importaba era esa mano que a pesar de no irradiar vida sujeta la suya con fuerza.

—Te quiero… siempre te quise. —confeso dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules. —Porque no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Si MiM era bueno, se encontrarían en otra vida, si su destino estaba ligado algún día estarían juntos, pero ahora…

—No voy a decirte adiós, porque no puedo renunciar a ti, Jamie.

Fin

Creo que me sobrepase un poco. Estaba sin muchas ideas y pues esto salió de la nada. No me maten…

Un momento, soy un demonio, por lo tanto soy inmortal.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
